Ayame Makoto
Ayame Makoto '(あやめ誠), ''Makoto Ayame; lit. "Iris, Faith") is a naturally born Arrancar. Once a Plus, she was forced to become a hollow and followed its natural evolution prior to her removing her mask. She is the 'Octava '(Eighth) Espada and her '''Fracción is Ishi which rather acts as a fatherly-figure. Appearance Ayame take the appearance of a regular teenager with lavander hair and blue eyes. She has a slender figure and a beautiful face, attracting shinigamis and arrancars alike. Her mask remnants are a pair of white ribbons on her head, something unusual for the typical arrancar. Also, she doesn't wear white robes like those of her comrades but instead a flora designed one. She usually holds a fan (her zanpakuto) anywhere she goes. Personality﻿ Displaying a naive disposition, many people see her as a very simple-minded person and she really acts that way. Her comments will usually not be well-thought or atleast appears to be, Ishi also commented on how dumb ''people think she might be when she's talking. But this rather naive, air-headed image hides who she truly is but she only shows this in front of Ishi or someone who had figured her all out. She is really rather perceptive and quite intelligent, knowing a lot of things others don't, able to see clearly on what others think and somehow manipulate them. She is decieving and self-centered ''brat ''just how Ishi named her. Her plans varies from small-time pranks to heart-breaking schemes simply becuase she is bored. Ayame, to an extent, is a sadist. She loves seeing people in pain both physically and mentally. Her sadism causes her to love fighting and especially when she's winning where she had her opponent begging for his life. Her love for causing pain might have been caused by the pain she had went through herself, now she wants to make everyone to feel the same way. She once said to Ishi that she doesn't care about anyone's well-being aside for herself and would be willing to kill anyone, even her comrades to get what she wants but there are times she had shown care for Ishi, only for her to explain that he is still relevant to her. Her relationship with Hayate is really complicated, she wants to hate him but simply can't bring herself to. As a plus, she had loved Hayate but whether this feelings remain is unknown. She wanted revenge but everytime she had the chance, she pulls-out and reconsiders. History -Under Construction- Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto '''Fantasma Mecánica ''(Spanish for Mechanical Ghost)' is the name of Ayame's zanpakuto. It takes the form of a very heavy fan with floral and butterfly designs. Ayame is the only one known to carry it and use it efficiently. '''Resurrection: '''By saying its release command '"Mejora! (Upgrade')"'' The skin covering the fan peels off, revealing a more mechanic appearance. It then desembles into pieces which attaches to Ayame's skin, causing her a bit of pain. After all the pieces had attached to her, it gives Ayame a dress that appears to be mechanic, ready for battle, efficient for offense and defense, chains hang out from below. Her eyes will change its color, becoming yellow and will start to glow, her hair shrinks, becoming blonde as it does so, also, Ayame's complexion will become very pale, almost life-less. 'Resurrection Ability: '''Ayame's release gives her the ability to control parts of her dress that could either release or transform into almost devices/weapons Quotes *(to Hayate)" You left me, you didn't save me that time, you abandoned me. Now you're saying that you want to hold me? Are you an idiot or do you simply want to make me feel bad? Hayate, its painful enough...'' Don't...Do..Don't come near me anymore. If you could, please vanish...Vanish from my life already... Could you just..." (Then Hugged By Hayate) Trivia